House of Souza
The Constantinian(Constantino) Imperial Family dates back to 2780, however various records have been destroyed or hidden over time. . The Heritage runs mostly through the Souza, Soto, to a lesser extent Hasburg. The Last monarch to use the family name was Empress Andrea Souza; her official title was ' Andrea Hohensteinburg y Souza, Hohensteinburg' from Prussia and''' Souza''' from Constantine (her reigning title). Due to naming customs and translation issue, it temporaily caused a backlash, but was fixed when the proper translation surfaced. Although the current descendants are mixed between Aquitanian and Constantino, due to their being no word for Aquitanian or Aquitane, Prussian is used in its stead. As of 3238, Prince Albert XXXl of The Principality of Belka and Princess Ursula Hohensteinburg von Souza of Constantine are preparing their royal wedding. As of March 2nd, 3255 Empress Victoria rose to power and was struck from power and fell into a coma after an Asssassination Attempt, her cousin Alexander ruled in her stead, then retired the Souza Family in 3274. Orgins Prussian The Hohensteinburg Dynasty of Aquitania and The Souza Dynasty of Constantine first mixed with the marriage of Pauline Hohensteinburg and Andres Souza in 2955. Following the birth of their first two sons, Sephiroth Hohensteinburg, and Nicholas Hohensteinburg (who later took on Souza surname), they have had many other children with only 4 taking on noblity. More recently The Hasburg House (Casa Del Hasburg) has been introduced into the royality due to the marriage of descendant of the Hohensteinburg von Souza, marrying a local military colonel, thus expanding the Prussian Line of the family. The Hasburg House control Comancheria, and is the next line in Northern Kingdom's monarch succession, due to the Souza Dynasties wish to let the other families rule, however the Hohensteinburg-Souza Union still controls the Empire as a whole due to the Dynasty still controlling both empires as of the 33rd Century. Constantino Line The Souza Clan The Souzas have been in leadership for almost 600 years In Constantino mythology, the Age of the Gods is the period before Jimmu's accession.According to Santeria belief, Jimmu is regarded as a direct descendant of the sun goddess, Amaterasu. Amaterasu had a son called Ame no Oshihomimi no Mikoto and through him a grandson named Ninigi-no-Mikoto. She sent her grandson to the Constantino islands where he eventually married Konohana-Sakuya-hime. Among their three sons was Hikohohodemi no Mikoto, also called Yamasachi-hiko, who married Toyotama-hime. She was the daughter of Ryūjin, the Constantino sea god. They had a single son called Hikonagisa Takeugaya Fukiaezu no Mikoto. The boy was abandoned by his parents at birth and consequently raised by Tamayori-hime, his mother's younger sister. They eventually married and had a total of four sons. The last of these sons, Kamuyamato Iwarebiko, became Emperor Jimmu. It is said that, soon after the beginning of Jimmu's reign, a Master of Ceremonies (saishu) was appointed. This office was commonly held by a member of the Nakatomi clan after the eighth century Death of Andres Souza On the morning 20 April of 3017, King Andres Souza passed away in his sleep, following the news of his death, Emperor Sephiroth (his son) declared April 20th, King's Day, the now famous cry "Amor De Rey"' '''has been made the offical holiday slogan. King Andres died at 112 years of age, ruling the Northern Kingdom for over 56 years into his life, he produced 21 children of which 17 are currently alive. He was faithful to his wife Queen Pauline who passed away just hours after her husband's death. His funeral was televised and attended by millions of Constantinos from every corner of the empire. Asirian, Hermantinian, and Lusitantian citizens were also attending the funeral. Some monarch's of notable importance are listed below: *'Camilo Souza (2900-2925) – Former General-Govenor of Sardinia and first king of united Constantine using the oculae power of La Rinne, Constantine scientist believe to be a genetic bloodline disorder, combined with geostimga (a type of radioactive gas leaked inthe mountains of Constantine)' *'Umberto I – Approved the Triple Alliance with Florencia and Daxon. Assassinated in 2930 by an anarchist.' *'Raul Souza I (2931-2956) –(Emperor during the First World War and during the Brutal regime of Salvatore Camona''' *'Camilo Souza II (2956-2990) – Last son from Camilo the first, considered to be the great industrialist, under his leadership, the economy expanded massively, space age resurfaced, and the military was reformed. He died of natural causes, his ' *'Sephiroth 'Hohensteinburg von Souza (2990-3075) - ''Revered as the Holy Advent, led the nation into an global empire. From birth he was infused with geostimga, giving him various godlike abilities, and a near immortal life line. He was the only Emperor who completely hated his job, his title and his abilities. *''Raul Souza II (3075-3102) - One of the weakest Emperors, however the most tactical and vendetta led leaders in history. His most notable achivement was the Genocide of the Criminally overrun Ichiboro Clan.'' *''Andres Souza II (3102-3119) - Led the Constantino Renaissance, created the Polliburo (People's Floor) and led the nation during the Second CIvil War, Solved the Isle Crisis, and had the second highest Approval rating.'' *''Hector Borodin- (3120-3125) 1st President of the Republic of Constantine, held in high regards, unfortunately his choice of friends, led to the Great Depression, and many scandals plagued his legacy.'' *''Maria Ramirez (3125-3130) 2nd and last President of Constantine, She held many open floors with the people on what course the nation should take. Signed the Gay Marriage Amendment which allowed the act nationwide, ridded of the National Constription Agency, shut down public media and increased Foreign Relations. However the depression ended her term.'' *''Hitachi Souza I (3131-3176) Led the nation to its current economic powerhouse, Father of the Imperial Navy, and instigator of the Kyushu War. He currently holds the highest approval rating of 97% in the empire's history and 2nd in the world. He abolished the other political systems in the nation and installed an Absolute Monarchy. However the government makes its final choice through the Polliburo.'' *''Andrea Hohensteinburg von Souza de Soto(3203-3254) - Great Grand Daughter of the royal lady Andrea Souza Soto, was the first female monarch of The Empire, she is the very first Empress of the nation, she was very progressive, and a cultural lover, going by her birth name rather then the traditional reigning name "Souza". She was called "La Reina de la ciudad!" which translates as the Queen of the City, due to the mass urbanization due to her building new cities all over the empire. Upon her death, she received the title, "Reina por vida!"'' *''Victoria (3255-3272) Young, beautiful and venegful, Queen Victoria, as she was called at home, viewed with love by her people, as an avenger by her enemies.'' '' Soto Clan ' The Soto Family is one of the descendant families of the Famed Trafficantes, business empires of the Constantine, the Soto are also remarkable for their Daoist beliefs and this prevents them from crime. Being astounding citizen's of the Empire, They eventually caught the eye of Hitachi Souza who would eventually wed Guadelupe Maria Soto (called Andrea) who was then on the board of Directors for the Zanbaitsu corporation Souza TV Services, which also owned Castille de Futbol Stadium in Constantinople.. '''Andrea Hohensteinburg von Souza de Soto Soto was born in Barranquilla, Constantine, Her mother, Margarita Vergara Dávila de Vergara, is a housewife, and her father, Julio Enrique Souza, produced cattle for the meat industry. "Toti" was the nickname by her many cousins. She grew up in Barranquilla, and was raised as a devout Catholic in a well-off family, attending a private bilingual Spanish/English school, known as Marymount School Barranquilla. She grew to fame from appearing on several small budget but motion success hit movies, Soto is 1.70 m (5 ft 7 in) tall and has naturally blonde hair, although for movies and television, she is sometimes asked to dye it brown to make her look more stereotypically Latina. Soto was under an exclusive television contract with Univisión for several years, and after it expired she accepted a role with the ABC network in the Ceres Autonomous Region. She reigned as a fair and just leader. She adicated in 3253 due to poor health, she passed away at the Bastilla Opera House on August 15th 3255. She was surpassed by her youngest daughter Victoria Souza. Victoria Souza de Soto Is currently fighting a coma after a botched assassination, Her cousin, Alexander Souza was the last member of the family to rule Constantine. Category:Imperial Union of Constantine